<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lean in by silverinerivers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929324">lean in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/pseuds/silverinerivers'>silverinerivers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, because the Karasuno supply room gets a l'il defiled, overall pretty wholesome and sweet though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/pseuds/silverinerivers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This isn’t volleyball. You don’t need to get into the zone or anything.” Hinata laughs. After all, they were already in the mood for this, weren't they? </p><p>Kageyama growls in response to that, one hand slamming against the closet door above Hinata’s head. Maybe he got offended by that, whether on behalf of sex or volleyball, Hinata couldn’t tell. Either way, it was hot.</p><p>“<i>Of course</i> this isn’t like volleyball. I’m <i>good</i> at volleyball.” Kageyama hisses out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lean in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts">intoxicatelou</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is tagged underage as it happens during Karasuno years given the setting. It happens in 2nd year in my head, but they can be in 3rd year if you feel more comfortable with that since it doesn't really specify.</p><p>Ty <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenosyne">Vira</a> for beta-ing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The supply room is empty except for the two of them, the door firmly shut. There are unfortunately no curtains, so they opted to just lean up against the corner of the room next to the rusty metal closet, stuck between it and the shelf lined up against the wall. The lights were turned off, but it wasn’t too dark yet after practice, a warm glow from the sunset filtering in through the window. Hinata could still see decently well, which was good, because he really wanted to see this go down.</p><p>It wasn’t the best place, but it was the only place, and it was <em>their place</em>, so Hinata was perfectly happy with it.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama has always had this intense energy to him, a single-minded focus, in a way that told everyone else to avoid him. The most common example of this in action would be the way he’d stare at his hands right before a match, before his first serve, as if memorizing the lines across his palms, the exact weight of the volleyball, how they fit together.</p><p>But now, that look was being directed at him, as if Hinata was the volleyball and Kageyama was deciding how to best handle taking off his clothes.</p><p>Hinata, of course, is far too excited to think about the exact mechanism and steps on how to strip Kageyama, preferring to just grab on and see where they go.</p><p>Both of their shirts get flung off at the same time, a relief given the sweat and smell clinging onto them. It’s nothing neither of them haven’t seen before, but the intent this time is different. And while Hinata could spend a long time admiring the dips in Kageyama’s abs, the flex of his shoulders, his mind was racing ahead on other matters. So, Hinata reaches out for the waistband of Kageyama’s shorts, but the setter beats him to it, one thumb already hooked in Hinata’s.</p><p>He tugs, stupidly, and nothing gives.</p><p>Naturally, Kageyama glances up at him, far too glaringly for someone trying to literally take off his pants.</p><p>Hinata can’t help it. He giggles, tossing his head back.</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>“Oww…” Hinata cuts his laughter short when his head hits the hard metal of the closet door.</p><p>“You deserved that, idiot.” Kageyama grumbles.</p><p>One of his hands is still holding onto the elastic of Hinata’s pants, his thumb brushing right up against Hinata’s hip joint. That contact alone is electrifying, new and wondrous, but still a barrier they haven’t crossed before. But he knew they both wanted to – after all, when Kageyama had locked eyes with him after practice, after far too many almosts, Hinata had gotten the message right away.</p><p>
  <em>Today is the day.</em>
</p><p>They simultaneously volunteered for after practice clean-up, took their sweet time in case anyone forgot their water bottle or something stupid.</p><p>A few seconds pass, but Kageyama’s hand doesn’t move from its current position.</p><p>Maybe he needs some assistance. Hinata deliberately licks his upper lip and glances up at Kageyama, grinning, before lifting his hips up. Kageyama just looks dumbfounded, as if he didn’t expect Hinata to actually be okay with it.</p><p>“What, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” Hinata teases, deciding to do the other side himself, shimmying out of his shorts and tossing it aside.</p><p>“Not the same, Hinata.”</p><p>“Do you need help too?”</p><p>“S-shut up. It’s, I need a moment.” Kageyama groans, sounding frustrated.</p><p>“This isn’t volleyball. You don’t need to get into the zone or anything.” Hinata laughs. After all, they were already in the mood for this, weren't they?</p><p>Kageyama growls in response to that, one hand slamming against the closet door above Hinata’s head. Maybe he got offended by that, whether on behalf of sex or volleyball, Hinata couldn’t tell. Either way, it was hot.</p><p>“<em>Of course </em>this isn’t like volleyball. I’m <em>good </em>at volleyball.” Kageyama hisses out.</p><p>“Does that mean you’re bad at sex, Kageyama? Or did – did you do this before?” Hinata asks, feeling his heart plummet at the words.</p><p>He had meant to tease Kageyama for his inexperience, not that he had any of that himself, but god, what if Kageyama did, what <em>if</em> - ?</p><p>“No! Who in the world would I have done this with?”</p><p>“I don’t know! One of the new first years? A girl from class? The great king?”</p><p>Each wild suggestion from Hinata gets an increasingly loud snort from Kageyama until the last one breaks him altogether.</p><p>Before he knows it, Kageyama’s lips crash against his own in a bruising kiss. Their bare chests are shoved right up against each other, and in the momentum of it all, Hinata’s back hits that darn closet door again. He wants to complain about how that hurt and how his back is cold, but the kiss is distracting and at least Kageyama is warm, his skin soft and still a bit damp from sweat. His hands instinctively pull Kageyama in closer, looping around his neck and all of a sudden, the closeness of the act catches Hinata off guard. They’ve kissed plenty of times before, but the loss of a shirt, Kageyama pressed up against him, his knees on either side of Hinata’s waist, it all seems to make that so much better.</p><p>Kageyama kisses like he does everything else, with the utmost control and too much ferocity. Hinata digs it, because how could he not? It’s pretty much one of Kageyama’s cornerstones, and it’s pretty damn hot too being on the receiving end. He opens his mouth and sighs lovingly when Kageyama shoves his tongue in. That part he’s familiar with, and Hinata kisses back just the way he does everything else, eagerly with no intention to stop.</p><p>“Shut up. Don’t you <em>ever </em>say that again.” Kageyama pants out when they part, still a tinge of disgust left in his eyes, no doubt from the image of kissing Oikawa rather than Hinata he’s sure.</p><p>“Okay, if you do that again.” Hinata agrees easily.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama’s backside this time. It’s nice, tracing the line of Kageyama’s spine, the dip in the small of his back that leads down and <em>oh right.</em></p><p>Kageyama makes a small sound of protest into their kiss just as Hinata manages to drag those shorts halfway down his ass. His setter’s hips thrust forward involuntarily, and Hinata feels the hardness of Kageyama’s erection slide against his abdomen, blocked by two layers of fabric.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suddenly, that’s all Hinata wants, to not just feel it, but see it too.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata breaks apart from the kiss with a pop, choosing to turn his full attention to that thought. His hands circle all the way around to Kageyama’s front, making a show out of pulling the fabric over the tent in Kageyama’s shorts before letting it pool around his knees.</p><p>“Stop <em>staring </em>at it.”</p><p>“Why? I’m going to see it eventually? And it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you’re a pretty decent size – ”</p><p>“Stop. <em>Talking</em>.”</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t really one for words, that’s true, but it was also kind of cute how flustered he got at the subject, despite obviously wanting more of this too. Hinata’s noticed how Kageyama’s words always got stuck in his throat at the most opportune of times, but that’s okay, Hinata was perfectly happy to fill in the gaps.</p><p>Hinata makes a show of zipping his lips with two of his fingers, shrugging afterwards while flashing a wide smile at him, expectantly.</p><p>“I don’t … uh,” Kageyama mumbles, looking down at his hands as if they held some magical answers Hinata wasn’t aware of, “know what to do next.”</p><p>Hinata flicks him square in the nipple; Kageyama lets out a yelp.</p><p>“Urgh, fine, talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, you admitted that already, Kageyama. I don’t either, so why don’t we just do what we do know? Lean into it?” Hinata suggests happily.</p><p>Kageyama scowls, biting his lower lip in that sexy way he always did when he thought too much.</p><p>“Like this?” Hinata stretches his hand out and it lands right on the bulge of Kageyama’s underwear. The other boy lets out a shuddering breath at the touch, a noise that Hinata’s never heard before.</p><p>Immediately intrigued, he does it again, pressing harder against Kageyama’s erection, hot and pulsating under his palm. Kageyama inhales sharply, but he isn’t pulling back or telling Hinata to stop, so Hinata takes it as a good sign. He knows it feels good when he touches himself, so in principle, it should operate the same way with another guy, right? But Hinata’s never done it over his underwear; that would just be a mess waiting to happen.</p><p>“Can I?” He asks because this wasn’t like the locker room. He <em>hasn’t </em>seen this part of Kageyama before, and it felt only right to ask for permission.</p><p>Kageyama, face flushed a deep shade of pink by now, takes his gaze away. But then he gives a small, noticeable nod in Hinata’s direction, squeezing his eyes closed.</p><p>Just like the shorts, Hinata carefully drags down the last piece of clothing off Kageyama’s body, down somewhat shaky thighs and tada. Not so difficult, was it?</p><p>And he was right, Kageyama was a decent size, his dick hard and flushed just like his face, a bead of pre-come at the top.</p><p>He’s pretty sure he doesn’t think at all before he bends down to lick at the head.</p><p>“Hinata!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stick to what we know, that’s what <em>you </em>said!”</p><p>“I was just curious! You can do it too if you want!”</p><p>To prove his point, Hinata shamelessly strips himself free of his boxer-briefs too, relishing a little at Kageyama’s eyes darting towards his own dick for a moment before pretending to look away.</p><p>“Not <em>here.</em>” Kageyama says at last, face still red.</p><p>Hinata takes a look around, because yeah, for a second, he’d forgotten where they were. A supply room certainly wasn’t his first choice either, but it was hard to find free real estate at either of their homes, so they had to make do. He could live with that; they could wait.</p><p>“Fine. Are you going to touch me now or what?” Hinata challenges, the way he always did when the setter got on his nerves to evoke a reaction.</p><p>It does the trick, of course, and Kageyama’s expression shifts almost immediately into one of utmost concentration, staring unabashedly at Hinata’s crotch like the hypocrite that he was.</p><p>Just when Hinata was going to goad him about looking, not doing, Kageyama scoots forward towards Hinata’s body. With a roll of his hips, their cocks slide up against each other, and this time it’s Hinata who makes an unexpected noise. It feels good, the friction of it, even dry. It’s not like the tight squeeze of his own hand, but the feeling of something else hot grinding against him is a different kind of pleasurable, a welcomed one. The very thought of it is sexy, Hinata thinks, and then confirms when he looks down to actually take in the sight.</p><p>Spitting into his hand, Hinata rubs the wetness over the two of them best he can. Before Kageyama could say anything, Hinata experimentally thrusts forward too, drawing a long stuttering groan out of Kageyama’s mouth.</p><p>It feels almost as satisfying as when they first nailed the quick.</p><p>They do that a couple of times, just breathing heavily with the occasional gasp as they grind up against each other. Hinata makes a mental note to definitely do this again when they’re in a proper bed, when his butt isn’t as cold from the ground and when he can wrap his legs around Kageyama the way he wants to right now. But they’re tangled up in a weird angle, just close enough to kiss and thrust up into each other but not much more. Hinata doesn’t want to complain though because it’s still good. Really, fucking, good.</p><p>Well, they can get around to fucking, later. Maybe after some long nights on the internet figuring that out.</p><p>“You’re too loud.” Kageyama utters right into his mouth.</p><p>“So shut me up, you’re pretty good at it by n – ”</p><p>And boy is he. This time, Kageyama adds in his hand, gripping onto both their dicks at the same time, tugging up and down in tandem. Hinata moans into Kageyama’s mouth, his tongue feeling stranded from the sparks flying down his spine with each stroke. It’s a bit tighter than how Hinata usually touches himself, which somehow makes it that much hotter when Kageyama breaks their kiss only to lick all over his hand before reaching down again. Hinata feels a thumb brush past the head of his cock, wetter this time and <em>oh so good</em>.</p><p>“Help me out, c’mon.” He hears Kageyama pant into his shoulder, and who was Hinata to refuse that?</p><p>He smiles to himself when he grabs Kageyama’s hand and wraps it around his own erection, then taking a hold of Kageyama’s in turn. It’s awkward at first, their pacing not matching up right and hands bumping into each other all wrong, but eventually they settle into a decent rhythm. He thought it’d be just like masturbating but done on someone else, a silent contest to get off. Yet it’s not really that at all. It’s rough around the edges but still quite intimate. It’s the heaviness of Kageyama’s head resting against his shoulder, the glide of their sweat-slicked thighs, Kageyama’s little unexpected wiggles in Hinata’s hand, in search of a better angle or grip or whatever it was he was after.</p><p>“H-Hinata…”</p><p>Seems he found it.</p><p>When Kageyama comes, he does so with a hoarse gasp, and Hinata is not going to lie and say he doesn’t feel proud that he made Kageyama come first. He may even brag about it after, most definitely, on second thought. Not that he wasn’t close himself, especially after feeling Kageyama’s cock pulse and spill down the back of Hinata’s hand, but a victory’s still a victory, and Hinata counts each one of them when it comes to Kageyama Tobio.  </p><p>“Ah … you didn’t bring tissues, did you?”</p><p>Kageyama leans back to throw him a look of disbelief, mouth still hanging half-open.</p><p>Hinata giggles, looking down at his dirtied-up palm.</p><p>“Just pass me your shirt then.”</p><p>“Why not yours?”</p><p>“Yours is closer! Hey, don’t let it drip onto the floor!”</p><p>“… too late.”</p><p>Hinata can only burst into a laugh. He isn’t sure how he’s going to ever survive coming into this room again without breaking out into either a laughing fit or getting turned on, but a worthy price to pay, he thinks.</p><p>And by the self-satisfied look on Kageyama’s face, the feeling was definitely mutual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always wanted to write for Haikyuu and I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope you liked it too &lt;3</p><p>You can catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/silverinerivers">twitter</a> &amp; read my Haikyuu fics <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinerivers/works?fandom_id=758208">here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>